Healing words
by AliceGirl6
Summary: Ever thought about the conversation Leo and Chris would have about the relationship these two had in the unchanged future?


**AN. So this thought just popped into my head and I felt like I should write it.**

 **I hope you all like this little one shot about the relationship between Chris and Leo.**

 **Also I really don't like the title, but I just couldn't come up with anything better. So if you have any ideas, please let me know!**

Healing words

Leo was sitting in the kitchen of the Halliwell manor just staring into space. He'd had a hard couple of days, well everyone had a tough couple of days really. Chris had gotten the memories of the unchanged future the morning of his twenty-second birthday. Sure the family had always known that this would be a possibility, but they hadn't been ready for it. And so the last couple of days were spent in emotional upheaval.

Leo sighed sadly, why did his youngest have to go through so much, wasn't it enough that he lived through it once? No of course not, of course his son had to live with memories of horror. Though if Leo was honest with himself he would accept the fact that those weren't the memories he was most worried about. No, Leo was more worried about the betrayed, hurt and confused look Chris had given him the morning he woke up with all those memories of a other life. Leo was more worried about how Chris would deal with the fact that his father had been an absolute bastard to him.

It had always been a big worry for Leo. Ever since the other Chris had told him about his family life Leo had been obsessed with making it right. And he thought he had, stupidly Leo had thought that he could finally move past it. But now it was all coming back, especially that look of Chris had thrown Leo right back into the past. It had been the same look as Chris had on his face back when they had saved him from the spider demon.

"Dad..?" Leo was shaken from his thoughts by Chris who was standing in the doorway with an unsure look on his face.

"Chris, sorry I didn't see you there. Was a bit lost in thought. Did you need something?"

"No not really, I was just. You know what never mind. Are you all right?" Chris answered while slowly edging forward. It was clear to Leo that Chris did want something. Normally he had no problems with talking to his children. But now he really had no idea how to act around Chris. He wasn't sure how Chris was dealing with everything, and he didn't want to make anything even worse.

"I'm fine Chris, don't worry" Leo answered, staring at his son in the hopes of finding a clue on how to handle this. Silence reigned for a while.

"no actually, I did need something. I think it is time we had a conversation about all the memories I now have. You have been acting weirder and weirder these last couple of days. At first I thought you were just going through some shock like the rest of us, but now I feel like there is more to this. So please dad, let's just talk" Chris began rambling, like he always did when he got nervous.

It had always surprised Leo how different his youngest was to the man that called himself Chris Perry. His Chris was so much more open with his emotions, deals with the world in such a different way. It always brought home how much life had been changed when Chris saved the world. Leo hoped that the memories wouldn't change Chris too much.

Sure he had loved Chris Perry in the end, but he had always felt that the way the man acted was unhealthy.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. I'm just not so sure about where to start" Leo answered. There had been many times these last days when he had wanted to start talking to Chris. But each time he choked up before words even left his mouth. He had no idea how to even start dealing with this, and with time passing by he felt like things were going back to the way he dealt with Chris Perry.

"Look dad, I'm pretty sure I know what the real problem here is about. Just like I'm sure you do as well"

Leo nodded. Yes of course they both knew, but knowing certainly didn't help. Well nothing for it really, he would just have to start talking and see where that takes him.

"Yes I do. I guess I could start with an apology. I know you must have many memories now with me asking for forgiveness. I don't even remember how many times I tried to apologize back then. I don't know if they ever helped him any, but well. I suppose the reason people apologize is to help themselves more than it ever helps the person who they are apologizing to. I am sorry though Chris, even after all these years" He began.

"You don't have to apologize dad, you were never the man that the other me was angry with!" Chris replied, but Leo just shook his head.

"No I do have to apologize. Maybe not for the horrible youth that he had, even though I do feel bad about that. But I do have to apologize for the way I behaved towards him when he visited us in the future. How I acted was absolutely appalling".

Leo could see Chris wince, and he knew that apologizing had been the right thing to do. Now if he could only explain why he did what he did.

"I've never fully understood why I behaved so terribly towards you. Well no that is not completely true, I have never really wanted to admit it to myself. Most of it was because I was just so angry at the world. I don't know how extensive your knowledge is about all that happened back then. But when you showed up, things weren't going all that well for me. My relationship with your mother was hardly what it is now, and me turning into an elder only worsened it. It was never your fault really, but you were easier to blame than myself and so I did. I blamed you for every single thing that went wrong back then. And each time I did, my resentment for you grew. And well, we both know where that ended" Leo tried to explain.

It took a bit of time for Chris to process all the things his dad had told him. In some way the words had hurt. Not surprising, it would probably hurt any child to hear their dad speak about blaming and resentment in relation to their child. But slowly he started to understand why his father had acted like that.

The memories of his father had been a real shock. All memories were a shock of course. But the way his father had acted towards him had really hurt, especially because of the wonderful relationship they had now.

"I guess I can see where you were coming from back then. It was just such a shock to hear the angry words you threw at me, at him, so easily. I have been avoiding you a bit the last few days because I just felt so hurt and betrayed and I didn't know how to deal with it" he said to his father, his eyes slowly filling with tears when he thought about all the hurt that he had woken up with two days ago. He knew that avoiding Leo had hurt his father too, but he hadn't felt ready to start the conversation. And maybe he even felt like he should make Leo feel some of the pain that he was dealing with at the time.

"I know you were. I don't blame you though, I would never blame you for taking the time you need to deal with this. You have to know that I love you Chris. I love you so much! I never understood how the other me could be such a horrible father. Forgetting about you was never even an option in my mind. I am so happy that we were able to have a good relationship" Leo said, tears filling his eyes as well.

At hearing his father's words Chris surges forward to embrace his father. The reaffirmation of his father's love healing some of the cracks in his heart. The talk was certainly not over yet, they would both need more time to heal completely. But Chris was just happy to know that his father was still there for him.

And Leo was overjoyed that his son didn't shy away from him, he just knew that their relationship would get through this hurdle.

"I love you too dad"

 **AN. What did you think? Was it any good, please let me know!**


End file.
